


Drunk

by barakatballs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, mega short, prompt fill woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When intoxicated, Seth’s morality and sense was gone. Pleasure was his main priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill I did, originally on my tumblr. http://southernviolenceambrose.tumblr.com/  
> no smut, but hey it could be changed later on.

The music was too damn loud at the bar.

 _Avicii_ blaring on the stereo; it nearly deafened the intoxicated Dean, his fourth beer in his free hand, cigarette in the other.

After a quick drag, Dean asked for the time from the bartender, smoke coming out from his nostrils as the twenty-seven year old took another sip.

 _3:24 am_ was his answer and his cue to head home, so Dean crushed his cigarette, slid off the stool and head towards the exit. As he slipped his arms into his gray leather jacket, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

By the size of the hand, familiar scent and incoherent giggling Dean identified it as his friend Seth.

"Where do ya think ya goin’?" a smile seemed permanently plastered on Seth’s lips. "The party’s just startin’!"

"Seth you’re drunk." Dean shook his shoulder free from the drunk man’s grasp. "It’s late, I’m tired, Roman left hours ago, and you should head home before you pass out on the goddamn floor."

Seth didn’t hear a word Dean said. His head was full with the blaring sounds of music, laughter, crying, and fighting echoing in the bar. When intoxicated, Seth’s morality and sense was gone. Pleasure was his main priority.

"Aw c’mon." Seth purred in Dean’s ear, bodies pressed together. "Let’s have fun." Dean felt himself tremble under Seth’s touch. It was his weakness.

"Seth." Dean warned. One more touch and Dean would shove Seth up against the nearest and have him right there and now.

"Wha?" The liquor pumping his brain motivated Seth’s desire for Dean, he wanted nothing more but to wake up in Dean’s arms the next morning. "Whataya gonna do?"

"I’m gonna take you home with me, alright?"

Half of Dean’s body was already out of the door, his hand signaling for a nearby cab. Seth snuggled his head into the crane of Dean’s neck, pecking tiny kisses on the pale skin.

“Sounds fun.”.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
